<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Morning Beast by RiyeRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971783">A Morning Beast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiyeRose/pseuds/RiyeRose'>RiyeRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Joe, But he is a fan of Joe, Cherry isn't a fan of mornings, Horny Cherry Blossom, M/M, Matcha Blossom (Cherry Blossom/Joe), Morning Sex, Top Cherry Blossom, even if he won't admit it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:46:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiyeRose/pseuds/RiyeRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherry Blossom is pretty hard to wake up in the mornings. You could even say he can get rather beastly. In this regard, however, Joe has to deal with the other beastly side of the megane beauty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom/Nanjo Kojiro | Joe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>299</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Morning Beast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Between Kaoru and Nanjo, one would think that the refined, sophisticated calligrapher would be more of a morning person than his partner, but in actuality, the opposite was true. Where Nanjo was quite lively in the mornings, able to be up as early as five am with his ever-present carefree attitude, Kaoru could be compared to a beast being disturbed in the middle of its hibernation. He was cranky and irritable, growling at Nanjo whenever the man attempted to wake him. It usually took about three or four tries before Kaoru would reluctantly pull himself outta bed to start the day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was even more annoying for Nanjo when Kaoru would set an alarm with Carla and almost immediately wake up with his gentle voice and pleasant demeanor ready to greet her. Why the hell did he give that machine so much more affection? And why the hell was Nanjo getting jealous over a computer? Not the point of the story, though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a bright spring morning, and Kaoru had spent the night at Nanjo’s place again. Nanjo was up just after six, showered and dressed, and rummaging downstairs in the kitchen to make them a nice breakfast. He ended up cooking a sizable batch of omelets, enough for the two of them. Once finished, Nanjo traipsed back upstairs and peered into his bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lights were still out but soft sunshine peeked into the room through the slightly parted curtains, leaving a small patch of light on the floor by the window. The dark blankets on the bed covered Kaoru’s body, save for the top of his head that laid flush against the pillows. Nanjo carefully stepped into the room and strode over to the bedside, peering down at his lover. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cherry,” Nanjo called the man’s name. “It’s morning, time to get up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaoru shuffled briefly under the covers but didn’t respond. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nanjo frowned a bit and placed his hand on what he assumed was Kaoru’s shoulder, shaking him a bit. “Oi, four-eyes. Wake up, breakfast is gonna get cold if you keep sleeping, dammit. Kaoru–!” Without warning, Kaoru’s arm suddenly shot out from under the blanket and Nanjo recoiled back, anticipating a blow from the other man. Instead, the scruff of his shirt was snatched up in Kaoru’s tight grip and he found himself being flung down onto the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The mattress gave a low groan when Nanjo’s beefy body hit it so suddenly. Before he knew it, Kaoru was on top of him. His golden eyes shimmered with sleepiness and mild annoyance, his pink curls fell around his face and hung over his shoulders in a beautifully messy manner. More than that, however, Nanjo became distinctly aware that the other man was </span>
  <em>
    <span>much </span>
  </em>
  <span>less dressed than he was and considerably more awake in the downstairs department. Heat rushed to his face as a small desire rose up in the pit of his stomach, but he maintained his irked composure and glared up at a fierce-looking Kaoru. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi, that’s dangerous, you bastard,” he snapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up,” was Kaoru’s sharp response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His head lowered to Nanjo’s chest, and his mouth was quick to latch onto Nanjo’s nipples. The green-haired man inhaled sharply, feeling Kaoru’s warm breath on his skin, the sensation of the man’s tongue around the metal bit pierced through both buds sent a shudder down his spine. Kaoru licked, sucked, and bit on his nipples until they were wet and swollen, standing flush against Nanjo’s pecs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was an obvious tent forming in Nanjo’s pants, and for Kaoru, well the man was rock hard and raring to go. Nanjo gave a light exhale and placed a hand on Kaoru’s chest in a weak attempt to push him away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look Cherry, as much as I wanna do this–and I really do–I don’t think we have time for this–”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said, shut up,” Kaoru commanded in a heated voice, his glare somehow more piercing than usual. “Let me fuck you first, then I’ll get ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What kind of compromise is that?! Are you an idiot?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, that’s you. Now spread your legs, stupid gorilla. Hn, you’re still loose from last night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up! Fine, but I’m not looking at your annoying face!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaoru gave a light ‘hm’ but said nothing further. Once Nanjo discarded his pants and was on his stomach, his reddening face buried against the pillows, Kaoru took hold of the man’s hips and rubbed his aching member in between Nanjo’s cheeks. Nanjo bit back his moans as Kaoru slowly entered him, his body trembling and his voice shaky. Kaoru’s thrusts were precise and steady, he seemed to always know how and where to make Nanjo feel the more pleasure whenever they fucked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hips moved to Kaoru’s rhythm, his body responding to each of the man’s touches on his skin. The sounds of their moans and grunts mingling together seemed to echo in Nanjo’s ears. Even with his back towards the other, Nanjo could see Kaoru’s face, stern yet lustful with maybe the slightest bit of gentleness to it. A low groan slipped past his lips when he felt Kaoru’s hand suddenly take hold of his own hard cock and stroke it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so wet down here,” Nanjo whispered by his ear, nibbling on his earlobe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nanjo huffed out, squirming underneath Kaoru. “Don’t tease me, Cherry…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?” Kaoru questioned with a hint of snark in his tone. “It’s always so amusing watching you get flustered.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so damn annoying,” Nanjo sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not a very smart thing to say to someone who has hold of your lower half,” Kaoru stated in a low voice, giving Nanjo’s member a tight squeeze to reiterate his point. “Why don’t you try begging me to fuck you more, Nanjo?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nanjo shot a glare at the man from over his shoulder and drawled out in an exaggerated manner, “Please Sakurayashiki-san, hurry up and fuck me harder!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An annoyed vein popped out on Kaoru’s temple at Nanjo’s words. “You cheeky meathead, I’ll make you regret that!” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>They had to reheat the omelets afterward. &gt;w&lt;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>